


Sabertooth's girl (modern version)

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Emily is ready to get home for the weekend  cause he boyfriedn Victor is coming home, but the elevator leaves her trapped with a scary co-worker, Victor shows up to suprise Emily and he wonders why she hasn't come out of the elevator yet.





	Sabertooth's girl (modern version)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinds short

_**Sabertooth's Girl** _

  _ **Emily's** **POV**_

I am grabbing my purse turning off my computer in a hurry cause it's Friday and Victor will be home from his mission with Shield. I am get on the elevator and I feel a sense of dread fill me then I turn and see Micheal my boss behind me. Micheal is the only person who scares me cause I'm an Empath and I can sense what others are feeling but when it comes to my boss all I feel is anger and hate towards women or he has no emotions at all. I am trying to stay calm and happy since it's a short ride and I know the cameras on the elevator are watched by security. All of a sudden the elevator stopped and the lights went out I pull out the flashlight that Victor told me to keep in case of power outages. "Emily you don't need that once I'm done showing you a woman's place I 'll use my technopath abilities to correct everything." Micheal said. "No you are not going to touch me unless you want my boyfriend and his brother to rip you to shreds." I said as I backed up towards the doors. "Come on Emily once I'm done with you your boyfriend will have a perfectly quiet little housewife."Micheal said as he pressed me against the doors and tried to raise my skirt. I screamed as loud as possible hoping someone could hear me.

_**Victor/** **Sabertooth's** **POV**_

I am hoping to surprise Emily in the lobby of her office building when I hear her scream I go towards the elevator and I pry the doors open and hear her screaming "No!! Stop it get away from me." so I swing around to the ladder and climb up then on top of the elevator car and open the hatch. When I look down I see some guy trying to rip Emily's clothes off and her fighting him off. I hold back a growl before I jump down and land with a silent thud behind him. I grab the guy by the collar and then the lights flashed on so I guessed he was a technopath, once I pin him against the wall I look over at Emily and see her face healing from where he punched her so I grabbed him by the throat and said "Turn the elevator on or I'll snap your fucking neck." Once we started to move I smiled at Emily and she said "If you kill him just don't get his blood on me." When we reached the lobby I saw Jimmy and Charles Xavier there, "Victor we came to protect Emily but it seems you got here in time and you also caught the elevator rapist." Charles said. I shoved him over to Jimmy and said "He's a technopath." I put my coat on Emily since that bastard ripped her shirt open.

_**Emily's** **POV**_

When we got home Victor and I showered together and we made love and then he kissed my forehead as we lay in bed together. "Emily I hate what almost happened to you so I've talked to Fury about you and your ability and he said he will find a safe assignment for you in Shield or even a place for you among the Avengers since Jimmy works with them."Victor said as he ran his fingers thru my hair. "Wow honey that's great and you've gotta stop calling Logan Jimmy you know he hates it Victor."I said as I laid my head on his chest. "That's why I do it and he seems to be ignoring it unless you're sending happy beams at him."Victor said. I looked at him and began to giggle. I kissed him before cuddling up to him happy to have my boyfriend back.


End file.
